


Meet the Family

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [62]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Soobin brings Yeonjun home for Christmas to meet his parents for the first time.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 6
Kudos: 183





	Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE!!! 
> 
> Get ready for the 12 days of Yeonbin yay!!!! I have some holiday-themed fics lined up that will be posted randomly leading up to Christmas day itself! They will be oneshots, some angsty, some fluffy, some...I don't know...maybe I'll post something a bit more risky as a treat. (Not full-blown smut but...maybe something close). You'll have to wait and see! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy these, I'm going to try and combine them with some requests I got, so please let me know what you think! I'm excited!!! 
> 
> The Taegyu series will get a few holiday themed fics too, but my focus is here, since y'all love these fics so much! It makes me so happy to see! 
> 
> Stay safe, and see you tomorrow for the next update! 
> 
> Leave prompts [ here!](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)
> 
> Not edited.

Soobin was only kind of nervous. As he lifted their shared suitcase into the trunk of his car, he did his best to remind himself that his family wasn’t scary. They were loving, accepting, and likely to _adore_ Yeonjun.

It’s just….

Soobin hadn’t ever brought someone home for the holidays. Hell, he hadn’t even really brought anyone home before, but bringing someone home for Christmas seemed like an even larger milestone. He knew he was ready, he and Yeonjun were almost a year strong, and Soobin knew he wasn’t just some casual fling that faded after a couple months. No, he was in it for the long haul. He hadn’t mentioned it to anyone—not even his best friend Hueningkai—but he could even see himself marrying the boy in the future.

He took a deep breath, smiling shyly at the thought, and though he knew it was too early to be contemplating such things, he couldn’t help himself. Yeonjun simply made him that happy. He closed the trunk and went back inside to check on his boyfriend. He poked his head into their bedroom and smiled a bit when he saw the elder tying his shoes. “Got everything?” he asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Yeonjun lifted his head, brown bangs falling in front of his eyes as he grinned up at the younger. “Yep, all good,” he replied. He finished tying his laces and stood, brushing his hands on his jeans. Soobin stood up straight as Yeonjun walked towards him, and he moved out of the way so the elder could brush past him. He turned off the bedroom light and followed Yeonjun out, doing a quick visual sweep of the apartment to make sure the lights were all off and the stove wasn’t left on.

When he was certain the apartment wouldn’t catch fire while they were gone, he grabbed his keys and met Yeonjun at the front door. The boy kissed his cheek as Soobin locked up, and Soobin felt the blush spread over his cheeks. “You aren’t allowed to do that in front of my parents,” he instructed. Yeonjun chuckled, rolling his eyes and latching onto Soobin’s arm as they walked towards the car. “What _am_ I allowed to do?” he asked innocently.

“You’re allowed to be _have_ and not embarrass me,” Soobin said, withholding a chuckle. Yeonjun let go of Soobin’s arm to walk around the car and get in the passenger seat as Soobin got in the driver’s side. “Maybe if it wasn’t so easy to make you blush…” Yeonjun said as he buckled in. Soobin, true to form, blushed and Yeonjun laughed, reaching over and pinching his cheeks. “Aish, so cute,” he cooed.

Soobin leaned away, rolling his eyes fondly before starting the car and backing out of their parking spot. They drove quietly for a bit, Yeonjun settling in for the three-hour trip by taking off his shoes—Soobin didn’t bother pointing out the time he spent tying them—and leaning his seat back a little. He also plugged his phone in and picked the music. Thankfully, Soobin enjoyed Yeonjun’s taste in music, and even hummed along to a few songs he knew.

Soobin kept his eyes on the road most of the time, but every now and then he would glance over at the brunette in the passenger seat, heart skipping a beat like it did every time. Yeonjun was literally doing nothing except sitting and staring out the window as he sang along softly, but Soobin was so in love it hurt. He smiled to himself as he looked back at the road.

“What’s funny?”

“Huh?” Soobin said dumbly, lips parting. He glanced at Yeonjun, who was now sitting up and examining Soobin closely, nose scrunched. “You were smiling, what were you smiling at?” he asked, narrowing his eyes dramatically. Soobin giggled, shaking his head. “Just you, hyung.”

And when he looked over again, Yeonjun was flushed, cheeks pink as he sat back and crossed his arms. “ _You’re_ not allowed do _that_ at your parents’ house,” he mumbled. Soobin laughed, looking over his shoulder as he switched lanes. “You nervous at all?” he asked once he was safely back to driving straight down the highway.

Yeonjun shrugged, sitting up again and tucking his legs under him. “Not really. I’m scared they won’t approve of me, but…you said I shouldn’t be nervous so I won’t be,” he answered. Soobin smiled softly at that, holding his hand out over the console. Yeonjun took it, lacing their fingers together and resting their locked hands on his lap. “They’re going to love you,” Soobin reassured. Yeonjun shot him a smile, leaning back and resting his head on the windowpane.

It didn’t take long for the boy to fall asleep, fingers loosening in Soobin’s hold, but Soobin didn’t pull his hand away. He just kept driving, letting Yeonjun’s playlist filter through the air, and he thought about what the two could do over the little trip. They would be at Soobin’s parents’ for five days, and Soobin hoped he would be able to steal Yeonjun away one of the days to show him the town where he grew up. It was something special he had been looking forward to getting to do one day.

When they arrived at Soobin’s childhood home, Yeonjun was still asleep, and Soobin had to carefully untangle his hand from his. He got out, closing the door quietly and getting out their suitcase. He pulled the handle so he could pull it with him, before carefully opening the passenger door and leaning into wake up Yeonjun. He brushed his hair out of his face first, before giving him the gentlest shake. “Hyung, we’re here,” he whispered.

Thankfully, that seemed to do the trick, and Yeonjun’s eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times, before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Did I really sleep the whole way?” he asked groggily. Soobin giggled, nodding and standing up straight again. Yeonjun groaned, reaching up and pulling down the visor to check his reflection. He scowled at it, pushing his bangs to one side and rubbing his cheeks. “I can’t meet your parents looking like this,” he complained.

Soobin reached up and closed the visor himself, pulling on Yeonjun’s hand to get him to get out of the car. “They’re not going to care, hyung. Besides, you look adorable.” Yeonjun stuck his tongue out at that, hopping out of the car and closing the door. Soobin smiled at him as he took a deep breath and smoothed his sweater. He looked at Soobin, chewing his lip, a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

Soobin remedied it by shuffling forward and kissing his forehead. “Remember, they’re going to love you,” he reminded. Yeonjun nodded, closing his eyes as he took another deep breath. When he reopened his eyes, he took Soobin’s hand and the two walked up to the front door of the house, Soobin pulling their suitcase with them. He was excited, both to see his parents and siblings after so long and of course to see how they interacted with Yeonjun.

They stopped in front of the door and Soobin felt Yeonjun’s grip on his hand tighten as he knocked, and he squeezed back comfortingly. They only had to wait a couple seconds before the door swung open and Soobin saw first his father and then his mother. His mother broke into an excited cheer, immediately pulling Soobin into a crushing hug. “Happy Christmas to me, my baby is home!” she cried. Soobin laughed, patting her back with his free hand. “Hi, Eomma, I missed you.”

When his mother released him, he bowed at his father, who gave him a warm smile and patted his shoulder before giving him a hug too. He stepped back then, and his parents looked at him eagerly before shifting their gaze to Yeonjun, who was standing close to Soobin, shoulders touching. “Eomma, Appa, this is my boyfriend Yeonjun,” he introduced. Yeonjun immediately bowed and put on his most charming smile.

Soobin’s mother immediately broke down into coos, launching forward and pulling Yeonjun into a hug. Soobin and his dad shared a chuckle as they both took the opportunity to slip inside. Soobin manoeuvred his way around his mother and Yeonjun—who were still hugging. Yeonjun was eventually released though, but not before Soobin’s mom could pinch his cheeks a few times. “Oh, Soobin, he’s absolutely _gorgeous_ ,” she complimented. Soobin blushed, but not nearly as much as Yeonjun did, and that made Soobin laugh. “Aish, you’re so embarrassing,” he replied, shaking his head lowly.

His mother only scoffed, waving him off before grabbing Yeonjun’s hand and pulling him towards the kitchen. “Are you hungry after the drive? Oh, I’m sure you are. Sit! I’ll whip you boys up some ramyeon,” she babbled. Yeonjun followed willingly, while Soobin took off his shoes and gave his dad another hug. “He treats you well?” his father asked when Yeonjun and Soobin’s mother were out of earshot.

Soobin looked at his father, heart warming at his paternal concern for his son. He smiled, nodding. “The best, Appa.” His father smiled brightly at that, patting Soobin’s shoulder. “Your room is all ready for you, I can take your suitcase up for you.” Soobin’s eyes widened as his dad went to grab the bag. “Oh, Appa, it’s okay—,” he started to say, but his dad shook his head. “Best not to leave Yeonjun-ah alone with Eomma for too long, who knows what kind of questions she’ll ask,” he advised.

He left then, marching up the stairs. Soobin heeded the advice and headed towards the kitchen, where Yeonjun was sitting at the bartop while Soobin’s mother worked on making the ramyeon. “You really don’t have to do this Eomma,” Soobin said, going and giving her another little hug. “It’s no trouble, Soobinie. Plus, I want to get to know Yeonjun-ah!” she replied. Soobin released her, admitting defeat and going to sit next to Yeonjun.

The boy didn’t look too nervous or out of his depth, but he did smile warmly when Soobin sat down. Soobin bumped his knee against the elder’s, before his mom started asking her questions. She asked all of the usual questions—where did Yeonjun grow up, what did he want to do with his life, did he have any siblings—and Soobin listened quietly as Yeonjun answered each one openly and enthusiastically. He was a social butterfly, that much was so clear as Soobin watched him interact with his mother. They laughed together, and it didn’t take long before Yeonjun was asking Soobin’s mother the questions, and it made Soobin so happy to see.

When they had both finished their bowls of ramyeon, they were shooed to the living room and instructed to wait. They did as they were told, and Soobin sat next to Yeonjun on the couch. “You okay?” he asked quietly. Yeonjun nodded, smiling brightly. “I love your mom,” he said. Soobin chuckled, leaning against the cushions. “She’s a lot, but I love her too,” he said.

His mother returned quickly, falling into the loveseat and crossing her legs. Soobin’s father also returned, sitting next to his wife. “We’re so glad you two are here,” Soobin’s mother said. Soobin smiled, looking over at Yeonjun, who was also smiling. “Thank you so much for letting me stay,” he thanked. Both of Soobin’s parents waved it off, and then suddenly two more people walked into the room.

“Binnie!” they cried out in tandem, running and tackling Soobin. His older sister grabbed him from the front, knee hitting his thigh as she yanked him into a hug. His older brother attacked from behind, ruffling his hair obnoxiously. “Yah! Get _off!_ ” Soobin shrieked, laughing. They acquiesced, letting go and standing up straight, Soobin’s brother walking around to the front of the couch. “You’ve gotten so much bigger! How much have you grown? Five centimetres?” his sister rambled, eyes wide and lips spread in a grin.

Soobin fixed his hair that his brother messed up, and didn’t even get to answer before his sister rounded on Yeonjun and gasped, lips forming a perfect ‘o’. “Soobin! You didn’t tell me you were dating _beautiful_ incarnate,” she said, before bowing deeply at Yeonjun, who blushed furiously. “Hello, I’m Minji, it’s _very_ nice to meet you,” she introduced. Soobin did his best not to fake gag. Yeonjun bowed his head back, pushing past his embarrassment to smile sweetly at her.

Soobin’s brother introduced himself next, but with less infatuation, and Yeonjun bowed for him as well. “Move aside, Binnie, I need to get to know my future brother-in-law,” Minji said, actually shoving Soobin aside and sitting down next to Yeonjun. Soobin’s eyes widened at her forwardness, but he couldn’t even see Yeonjun’s reaction before he was being shoved aside _again_ by his brother who sat next to his sister. “Have Eomma and Appa showed you Binnie’s baby pictures yet? They’re fucking hilarious.”

“Yah! Language!” Soobin’s mother scolded.

And from there, the evening dissolved into a blurred mess of Soobin being utterly ignored in favour of his family smothering Yeonjun with all the attention, and Soobin couldn’t even say he was jealous. He was slightly concerned that Yeonjun would be overwhelmed, but he took it all in stride and Soobin could see the exact moment his parents and siblings fell under the boy’s spell too. He just had that way with people.

Before long, there was absolutely no sign of any nervousness, and Yeonjun himself was laughing along with Soobin’s family and telling them stories too, about himself and about things he and Soobin had done as a couple. None of it was too embarrassing, and Yeonjun did constantly glance at Soobin before diving into the next story, and every time Soobin just gave him a gentle smile as permission. He loved seeing Yeonjun like this. He was meant to be the centre of attention, thrived in it really, and Soobin’s family was the perfect audience.

Soobin was actually a little surprised at how little they engaged with him, but he didn’t take it personally. He knew how big it was for him to have brought Yeonjun, and they knew it too, so he let them have their time with him. It was an important bond to create, after all.

By the time his family decided to call it a night, the sun had long since set and Soobin’s mother had cooked another meal for all of them. But now, everyone was fed and exhausted from all the conversations, and one by one they retired to their bedrooms. They all said profuse goodnights to Yeonjun and just gave Soobin pats on the head as they passed, but Soobin didn’t mind.

After his mother had kissed both his cheeks and Yeonjun’s and left too, it was just the two of them left. Soobin smiled over at Yeonjun, who smiled back, a tired smile. Soobin stood up, yawning. Yeonjun copied him, rolling his neck and shoulders. “You okay?” he asked, figuring that would be the easiest way to check on him. The elder smiled again, nodding and blinking a few times. “I really like your family,” he replied, quiet.

Soobin hummed happily, before stepping and pulling the elder closer. Yeonjun exhaled, relaxing and loosely hugging Soobin, resting his cheek on his shoulder. His lashes brushed Soobin’s neck as he closed his eyes, and the two stood there in the muted darkness, holding each other tenderly. They did this often, but especially after a particularly high-energy day, and the last three hours had been nonstop talking and laughing and social interaction. It was exhausting in the best way.

“Oh my God, you guys are _too_ cute,” Minji’s whisper suddenly interrupted them. Soobin flinched, head snapping up from where it had been resting against the top of Yeonjun’s head. Yeonjun himself flinched too, pressing closer to Soobin automatically. Before he could hiss at his sister to get _out_ she disappeared down the opposite hallway, giggling. Soobin sighed, closing his eyes momentarily, arms still around his boyfriend. “Sorry about her,” he whispered. Yeonjun chuckled softly, shaking his head. “She’s great, Soobin,” he replied, equally as quiet.

Soobin only grunted at that, before turning and pulling Yeonjun towards the stairs. “Excited to see my childhood room?” he asked, hushed. Yeonjun’s eyes widened a little, bright orbs in the darkness, and he nodded. Soobin withheld a giggle as he walked down to the end of the hallway and pushed open the familiar door.

He switched on the light and Yeonjun walked in, immediately looking around. Soobin shut the door, and went to their suitcase to dig out some pajamas as Yeonjun examined the posters on his walls and the books on his shelves. His room was relatively unchanged since he moved out, and the nostalgia was strong. He got some pajamas for Yeonjun too, setting them on the bed before changing into his own.

“Sixteen-year-old me would have had the biggest crush on you simply for your love of One Piece novels,” Yeonjun said from behind Soobin. Soobin laughed, pulling his nightshirt on. He tucked his day clothes away and then sat on the bed, stretching out his joints a little. “Sixteen-year-old me would have been way too scared to ask you out,” he replied honestly. Yeonjun chuckled, leaning away from Soobin’s vinyl collection to change as well. “Pretty sure nineteen-year-old you was too scared to ask me out too,” he teased.

Soobin scoffed and then pouted, getting under the covers and crossing his arms. “Not my fault you’re ridiculously intimidating,” he muttered. Yeonjun shot him a smile as he shimmied out of his jeans and pulled on the sweats. “I thought I was _beautiful incarnate_ ,” he said, quoting what Minji had said earlier. Soobin blushed a little, leaning against the headboard. “That too,” he said. Yeonjun blushed at that, rolling his eyes before turning off the light and climbing into bed next to Soobin.

He curled into him instantly, the two fitting together like puzzle pieces. Soobin settled his arms around Yeonjun’s body, holding him close. They both checked their phones for any messages, and then watched TikToks for a while, laughing quietly at the funny ones, before they were both too tired to stay up any longer. They put their phones aside and laid down, adjusting the covers a bit until they were comfortable.

Yeonjun moved into Soobin’s space again, lifting the younger’s chin with his fingertips to give him a gentle kiss. Soobin’s heart fluttered, and he bit his lip when the elder pulled back. “I’m sorry for what my sister said earlier, calling you her…uh, you know,” he said quietly, blushing in the darkness. Yeonjun smiled, shaking his head, stroking Soobin’s cheek. “It was cute,” he replied, thumb running over Soobin’s cheekbone.

It was silent for a few seconds, before Yeonjun moved even closer, his face just a few inches from Soobin’s. “I think about that, you know,” he whispered. Soobin blushed, enough that Yeonjun could surely feel it against his palm. “Me too,” he breathed. Yeonjun smiled in the darkness, before kissing Soobin again.

They kissed for a bit, just light and chaste kisses because Soobin’s parents were across the hall. It reminded Soobin of when he had his first boyfriend and was so afraid of being caught, but Yeonjun was a much better kisser and better boyfriend overall. Soobin supposed that’s how it went, though. Or maybe not, since he still wasn’t really sure how he ended up with someone as perfect as Yeonjun—.

“Get some sleep, baby,” Yeonjun whispered. Soobin swallowed, before nodding and adjusting his position. Yeonjun did so as well, moving to rest his head on the pillow next to Soobin, the rest of his body still curled around Soobin.

“Love you, hyung,” the younger hummed. Yeonjun kissed his cheek. “Love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you excited? I'm excited! Thanks for reading!


End file.
